Insanity
by averell torrent
Summary: Naruto gains a great power, and a great friend. But what will it cost him? His sanity? His Humanity? A ripple will be sent out across reality as a force will change Naruto's life for the purpose of it's own entertainment. But how will this effect Naruto in his bid for a life worth living, and a death worth dying?
1. The Greatest Fear

**[A/N] I have decided that most of my fanfics will be for Naruto because I find the possibilities endless. Anyways, chapter 13 of The Price of Your Betrayal was corrupted on my jump drive. It will be out soon, I promise. It's just on a short break while I get chapter 13 worked on and finished. So, I decided I would work on this and get it out there. Chapter 1 of Insanity. I don't own Naruto.**

**Also, I feel that I should tell you this. Naruto will be OP, and a character in this chapter will SEEM like a Mary Sue, but they are not. Just keep reading and you will see what I mean. I hope this will be another good read.**

The seven year old Naruto laid on his side in the back ally. Next to him were two people who were out of breath, and who had been spending the past half-hour beating and stabbing him, though it never seemed to kill him. They all wanted him dead, yet the villagers would never get together more than two or three people, and rarely attacked. If the Hokage were to catch them, they would be subject to pain and death.

It confused Naruto. Why couldn't they realize that he wanted death as well? He had even tried to end his own life several times.

His life had always been miserable. He had always been alone, been forced to fend for himself, and barely got by, yet this world seemed to have a sick sense of humor. The one who wanted to die most, couldn't kill himself.

"Alright, let's slit his throat and get out of here." Naruto heard the woman's voice say.

"Yeah." The man's voice said.

'_Slit my throat? That might work.' _Naruto thought to himself. He had been attacked rarely, and when some had attacked they had gotten riled and uncoordinated. He didn't know why they hated him, but their hatred seemed to consume them. But these two, these two were different. They marked the points they were going to hit and cut. They wanted to cause pain before they killed him. They wanted him to suffer.

He had never been able to cut his own throat before either. When he tried he would pass out and wake up with what he had been able to do healed.

It no longer mattered, however. He wanted to die.

In his peripherals he saw the blade come over his side. That was when everything slowed down.

The world dissolved around him, leaving him to float in the white void that was left.

'_Where am I?' _he thought to himself.

"Where you are is unimportant." An echoing, monotone voice said. "What is important is my question. If you want to die, why don't you?"

Naruto hesitated. "I've tried. I can't." he said.

"Why not? Perhaps I know why."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what every human beings greatest fear is? Some know it their whole lives, some only figure it out when it is important, some find it out as they sit alone and think, and finally others find it out only as they die. No matter when they figure it out, they all do at some point. Unless of course, they have done what is needed to not fear it." The voice said.

"What do you mean now? What is the greatest fear?"

The voice laughed. "The greatest fear that has ever existed, is the fear of a pointless death. The fear of a life and death alone, one that will not only have no meaning, but will be forgotten soon after. If you die now, I think you might be the only one who didn't realize the true fear. You want to die, so why should you know? In the end, you do not really want to die."

"I…don't…want…to die?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to know why you are here now?"

"Why?"

"I'm here to offer you a deal. I will give you the power to live, the power to do as you please. I will give you the power to do whatever you want."

"You said deal. What is my role in this? What do you want?"

"You have given this world so much already. My purposes might be more than a little selfish, but even I have enough of a heart to understand that. My terms are simple. Live. Live long enough for me to gleam some entertainment. I will watch to see what you do. All you have to do is live."

"How can I do that? I am alone. How can I truly live anything more than a husk of life as long as I am alone. So, how?"

"That is not my problem. It is yours to solve. All you must do is fulfil your terms, and I mine. Do we have an accord?"

"Fine. If the only cost is that I live, I can accept those terms." Naruto said, his voice echoing in the void.

All at once the world came back. He saw the blade reaching aver his side.

"Get away from me." Naruto said.

The response was immediate. A large, spherical wave shot outward, sending the two out of the ally and through the walls of the building across the small street.

Naruto rolled over onto his back as the wounds on his body seemed to steam and close.

Naruto was unable to see the changes happening on his body as he laid there. On his forehead two horizontal slits opened up for two eyes to look out. His normal eyes shifted into a different pattern, with a black ring around dark purple. That was the background to a dark red simple bird pattern.

The initial pater disappeared in a wave of white, a black spiral twisting around over it. Once again the pattern disappeared. In the sea of white that was left, a small, simple, red dragon with no legs and two wings appeared, and seemed to be eating its own tail. In the center of the circle the dragon created was a triangle in three pieces with three small triangles just off of the inner one's sides, forming a stylized ouroboros symbol.

The eyes that had formed on his forehead also shifted. Both turned a sharp purple before a set of rings burst from the pupil. On each ring, three black tome appeared at different intevals. Each ring spun lazily in an opposing rotation, the center spinning clockwise, the second one drifted counterclockwise, and the third ring outward spun clockwise again. Though they had no tomes, a fourth and fifth ring were also present. One framed his pupil, which was a darker purple that the rest of the eye. The fifth could hardly be seen in the outer corners of the eyes.

The three main rings had segmented his eyes into four parts, not including his pupil nor the outer layer from the outermost ring. The pupils then turned a dark red. At the same time, the innermost segment turned a pale yellow.

The changes in the upper eyes remained, while the ones in the lower eyes changed back to his normal cerulean.

'_I want to go home.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

The feeling was strange as he felt himself being pulled through a vacuum, and then appeared in his bed.

As he slowly lost consciousness, he thought to himself. _'I need a friend. I want a friend. It's the only way to stay alive without losing my mind.' _As he faded out he felt a hand on his shoulder.

*break*

Naruto floated in the pond in his mind. "I have decided that i am no longer afraid to go on living, nor am i afraid to walk this world alone. only the fear of a pointless death drives me anymore."

*break*

As Naruto woke, he felt as though his vision was somehow better than before. Almost as though be now had a larger field of vision. He looked around, only for his gaze to fall on a woman sitting in a small chair near his bed. The woman appeared to be somewhere around sixteen or seventeen and looked beautiful. Her eyes were grey, her hair a pure white.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kyosu" she said, her voice fluid and soft.

"Imaginary?"

She smiled. "I didn't name myself."

"So, why are you here?"

"You were the one who asked for a friend."

Most logical thought went away with those words. With the desire for death gone, he was now looking at the object of his new goal. A friend. He didn't think about how she was here, or what other reasons she would be here. All that mattered was those words.

"A friend?" Naruto asked.

She nodded.

Naruto smiled. He could live. It was the first step in establishing what was needed to fulfil his side of the bargain. To live. During the night he had walked in his mind and thought about everything. He had decided that regardless of his old wishes, all he desired now was to live until his death would not be meaningless. It was more than a bargain with a voice. It was now his reality.

He sat up on the edge of his bed before standing up.

"You are my friend, but I did just wake up." Naruto said.

He opened the door of his room and walked to the restroom right next to it.

After he finished washing his hands he picked up a small mirror on the counter and looked at his face. He was shocked to see the extra eyes. Even more so to see the design in them. He didn't know how, but he knew what they were. He know that they could do amazing things with them, but not how. He would need to train in them. However, he also knew that something had changed about his original eyes. He instantly knew how to activate them, changing both into a different look. His right eye forming an ouroboros symbol, the other a red bird on a background of purple. He once again knew about these eyes, but not how to use them.

"I'm going to need those goggles more than ever now." Naruto said, thinking about people's reaction to his eyes. He decided to experiment with the new eyes compared to his originals. He could blink them individually, as if winking. That meant that were he to lose his goggles he could keep them shut and they would be less likely to be noticed. Being a child he held up his finger and discovered that they could be crossed. He smiled at how he looked when he did it. He also realized that the eyes, while still looking in the same direction of each other, could look in a different direction of his original eyes.

After he was done, happy that they were just like his original pair, he changed into some clean cloths, and grabbed a pair of goggles from next to the sink to put on over his second set of eyes.

He walked back out and saw that the woman was no longer in his bedroom, but in the small, main room where he ate. When he entered he saw that she was seated at table. He sat across from her, wondering only now why he had two chairs when he only needed one. The thought was pushed aside.

"So my friend, tell me about yourself." Naruto said.

*break*

"Are you sure that giving that power to him was a good decision. Look at what he has done with it already." Said a small voice. The voice came from the large, dimly lit room. In the middle of a room sat a figure on a large throne that was part of a large, hollow, metal, mechanical half sphere with levers and such sitting in front of the figure.

"If I am sure or not is unimportant." Said the echoing, monotone voice of the figure. "All that matters is that things are getting interesting. However, even I am concerned. He unconsciously used his power to gain a friend, to make his existence more bearable. However, he never specified the details, personality, or any other thing about them. With the way the power used itself to complete the desire, it cost him."

"That's putting it lightly."

"Does it really matter? All that's important is what he will do now, and how this will affect him."

"If he doesn't lose it."

"The human mind is a complex thing. It will build so many lies that they become the truth."

"Why did you give him knowledge about things?"

"The eyes are just a manifestation of the power. It's for his benefit. Even if they eyes were removed he would still have the power. I gave him knowledge because he is of no entertainment as an idiot, or as someone who doesn't even know he has such power. Besides, it's not like he has it at his beck and call. He doesn't know these things instantly. They come to him when needed, or other such times. This makes things more interesting."

"Fine, then explain why you gave him the power to-"

"I felt like it. Now if you keep questioning me, I will rewrite you into something unpleasant."

"You would be hard pressed to keep yourself conversation."

"You underestimate how replaceable you are."

"Whatever." The small voice huffed. "But why did you give him-? You're looking for another one, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Maybe." The larger voice said.

"Writer, you know what happened last time you did that. She started out fine, but when the power entered her she went insane."

"Don't think I don't remember my mistakes! I remember. If you recall I struck a bargain with her son to atone for that mistake."

"You still created a monster."

"I created you as well."

There was a pause. "You promised never to bring that up again."

"You turned this into a debate. Everything is brought to a table during a debate. I told you I would turn you into something unpleasant. Now you're angry. That's unpleasant for the both of us. You and I both know why I'm doing this. You and I both know that this must end. I did that with her because I believed in what she was before, and I believe in what he is now. Let's just hope he doesn't turn out like her."

*break*

Naruto laid on his bed, his goggles in his hand. He and Kyosu had talked extensively. She was sitting down in a chair next to him. He closed his eyes. She had mentioned that he had a force inside of him. He had instantly known what it was. The knowledge was there, though he didn't know where from.

Naruto opened his eyes, looking up at the Kyuubi.

"Hello Kyuu-, no. Kurama." Naruto said.

**"How do you know that name? Wait, a better question, where did you get those-... Ahh, so you have talked with him?"** The Kurama said.

"Him who? Whoever it was that gave me this power never took the time to introduce himself."

**"So my host really is an idiot. Making a deal with someone you don't even know the name of."** Kurama sighed. **"The one you encountered is called the Writer."**

"The Writer?"

**"He is a being who exists on a different plain of reality. The reason he calls himself the Writer is because he has interfered and rewrote reality itself on multiple occasions. He has appeared throughout history to change things. He mostly cares about making things entertaining. However, he has changed things in order to fix something. He was the reason the Sage of Six Paths was able to split the biju."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He instantly had information about the Sage of Six Paths, the juubi, and the split biju, but not how the Writer came into play.

**"The Writer once gave a power similar to yours to the mother of The Sage of Six Paths. She went insane."** Kurama said. Naruto knew about Kaguya now.

**"He had given her knowledge on how to obtain the power of chakra. He had wanted her to entertain him and end the wars. However, she lost it. When she was sealed and the Sage became the jinchuriki of the juubi, the Writer came to the Sage on his death bed and gave him a power called the 'the creation of all things'. Some who have studied the rinnegan at length and believe that any record of the technique is based off of the abilities of the legendary eyes. However, it was an ability that the Writer gave him to split the tailed beasts and keep the chaos he had caused from returning. It shows that he cares when he has made a mistake. The fact that he has given someone else such power means that he must have been un-entertained to a higher extent than before."** Kurama said.

"What was the Sage's payment?"

**"He was drained of all his life energy in the process. in the end he had no time to say anything to his family, or anyone else but the biju he had created. they were the only witnesses to his death. We were the only ones to here his final words."**

"Well, Kurama, I guess I sould tell you why I originally came here. We will be stuck together for quite some time. Perhaps we should become allies, if not friends, so as to make things easier."

**"You want me to be your friend?"** Kurama asked, before laughing. **"I can see allies for our mutual survival, but that is a far cry from friends."**

"Fine." Naruto said, disappearing directly after the word left his mouth.

**[A/N] So I hope you gave this a chance. I hope to have the next chapter out sooner rather than later. The Price of Your Betrayal will have some updates made to previous chapters and chapter thirteen out soon. Thirteen should also be the longest chapter so far. Anyways, hopefully this caught your interests.**


	2. Insanity

**[A/N] So I have decided that this story will go on. I give you the second chapter of Insanity. I don't own any of this. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review. Also, I want reiterate that this story will have an insane main character, not a sane one. Though, he will not be insane as in 'I'm going to slaughter everybody!', but more of simply dealing with psychological issues with some slaughter thrown in because he is insane.**

Naruto was walking through the small park. It had been a few months since he had been given his eyes and Kyosu had come into his life. He had learned that Kyosu was often silent unless she really had an opinion to speak or Naruto was making conversation with her. She would often just sit and read a book. She would comfort Naruto when needed. She had taught Naruto things, ranging from things to help pass time to things to help him survive should he need them. She had also told Naruto something he himself was debating over the past month. She had told him that if were to ever create new bonds he would need to branch out and try to create them.

Over the past five days Naruto had decided to do just that and had eventually approached a small group of kids in the park. He had over time gotten close to them and would be meeting them at the park again. When he got there he walked up to them. He saw it again.

When he had first approached them they had been looking at him several times with whispering something. That first time he had seen a small twinge of something in one of their eyes. He was somehow able recognize it as remorse, or something like that. It had passed quickly and Naruto had forgotten about it. Now he saw it again in one of the same person's eyes. He ignored it as he had before because it was brushed aside.

Over the day Naruto had played with the other children and talked with them. He could see the same one from before show even more remorse when one of the other children, Sakura Haruno, had hugged him. He wondered why.

Later on that day, after he had left, he had had to return because he had lost the pouch that held what little ryo he had. When he got there he stopped behind a tree. He had seen his group of friends talking. He had heard every word.

"So tomorrow when everyone else gets here we can dump the mud on him and embarrass him in front of everyone."

"Yeah."

"And I can't believe the dope believed we were his friends." He heard Sakura say.

He saw the regret in the eyes of that one. The same one as it always was. But he didn't care. All four of his eyes changed.

"Do you think our parents will ever tell us why we're supposed to hate him?"

"Who cares? And look, I got that little pouch he keeps his spare change in." another one said, shaking the small pouch.

Naruto's sclera became a dull grey. His pupils became silted as a black ring formed around the now pink iris. Within the iris was a white ring that overlapped the outer points of his silted pupil.

He heard a familiar, feminine voice in his mind.

"_Why would people be so cruel to the kindest of people? Why would they? These people have a limited understanding. Make them understand the gravity of their mistakes. You know what to do."_

"I know what to do." Naruto mumbled to himself.

*break*

Naruto walked into his apartment, his eyes back to normal again. He had found his money pouch before returning home. When he came inside he found the lights off, making his home as dark as it was outside. He removed his goggles from his forehead and used his second pair of eyes to move through the home. He moved to his room where he found Kyosu waiting for him. He walked over to her and she took him in her arms.

"Where have you been Naruto? And why are you soaked?" She asked.

"I did what you told me to. I showed them." He said.

Kyosu moved her hand up to her face and could just barely tell that her hand was now covered in red. She realized what Naruto was soaked with.

"It's okay Naruto. You're safe now." She said before her words echoed his thoughts. "To protect yourself you must never trust anyone. I am the only one you can trust Naruto."

*break*

"Who do you think could have done this?" one of the shinobi asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should report this." The other one said before they left the scene.

The area was covered in blood, none of the trees, grass, or leaves spared. There were bodies ripped apart and strewn over the small forest clearing. Parents had reported the missing children only a short while before they were found there. Among them was the body of Sakura Haruno.

*break*

"Are you still sure that giving him that power was a good idea? Look at what he's done already."

"Yes. He has displayed traits of insanity that even surpass those that she had, but his were not caused by the power. They were generated by an outside source."

"As true as that might be it was still him that went insane."

"It doesn't matter. I have a feeling that he would have wound up going insane regardless. The power simply gave a way for it to be channeled. I actually think that, without the power, he would have stayed that way and become the exact opposite of what I wanted. Let's see what happens.

*break*

Over the past years Naruto had quickly grown as a shinobi. Managing to master jutsu quickly, becoming smarter, and eventually reaching the top of his class were all signs of this. He had acquainted himself with some of the better students at the academy such as Sasuke Uchiha, though never trusting any of them. No one had ever known how or why he able to advance so quickly. He had displayed the ability to launch techniques that no one his age should have ever known. However, when the Hokage had asked about it Naruto had said that he would be wise not to pry.

To advance himself, Naruto had also started studying known kinjutsu, even going so far as to secretly learn the usage of some, and how to counter them.

Naruto had also changed the way he dressed. He now wore white pants with a black line down the sides of his legs, a white shirt with the black outline of his spiral crest on his chest, and a black jacket that had the design of a blue hawk and a red vulture fighting one another. Naruto found it symbolic of the good and evil that were constantly fighting. He had also kept his goggles on his forehead at all times, while now keeping his headband tied around his waist. His hair had also grown slightly longer.

However, even with all of that, very few liked, respected, or complimented Naruto. And when anyone tried to compliment his abilities he would turn it away. He refused to accept them because he felt they were lies. He trusted no one but Kyosu.

Naruto tried to see himself as a man without talent, nor glory. Only tragedy. He saw all of his abilities as gifts of the power given to him and any praise he was given as lies.

Naruto had had no trouble in defeating Sasuke and being promoted to genin. To prepare for team placement the next day he had decided to go to a training spot he would always go to in the woods surrounding Konoha.

On his way out of the academy Naruto was stopped.

"N-Naruto."

He turned around to see Hinata Hyuga. He remembered how he had helped her some years ago, before he got his new powers. When in the academy he had taken note that while she was shy, she had surpassed most everyone in the taijutsu area; though not if she was against one of the few friends she had. Naruto noticed that it was not weakness, simply not wanting to harm those she cared for. Naruto only understood it at a certain level due to his own want to never hut Kyosu.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

She started poking her fingers together. Naruto merely attributed it to her overall shy personality.

In her mind Hinata was trying to figure out how to tell Naruto that she liked him. She had been trying to figure it out for some time now and had failed to even approach him until now. And now that she finally had she didn't know what to say.

"I-I was w-wondering if you w-would like to b-be my f-friend." She stuttered out. She had meant to say more, but knew that that was as good as it was going to get. It was all she could do to remain conscious.

Naruto considered it a moment before remembering those who he had tried to befriend before.

"I have no need of anyone but who I already have." Naruto said before disappearing.

Hinata stood there, stunned. She had known that Naruto was distant to everyone, but had not expected him to be so cold.

Naruto was leaping through the trees, thinking about Hinata.

'_Why should I believe anything that those people say? People have proven themselves for what they really are. But what about Kyosu? She is a person as well. She's different. So she is the only one that can be different? Why can't others be as well? Since when has anyone else ever been there for me? She is the only one that has ever been there. But she only showed up after you got your power. Who's to say she isn't only here because of that power. Maybe she is just like everyone else. And with as cold as you were to Hinata, what does that mean for you? Shut up!' _Naruto ended the argument with his own mind and kept running.

He was about to be in his personal clearing when he stopped and listened. He could hear shouting and fighting. He changed direction and kept going. After a moment he came across Mizuki fighting Iruka. He also saw that Mizuki had the Forbidden Scroll on his back. Iruka was thrown back by Mizuki. Mizuki then went to kill Iruka before Naruto landed in front of him.

"Mizuki. I'm going to ask once that you give me that scroll." Naruto said.

"You?" Mizuki said in surprise. He was quickly over it. "Just die!" Mizuki yelled before charging at Naruto.

Naruto raised his hand. "Shinra Tensei."

Mizuki was sent flying into a tree, his arm breaking with a sickening crunch.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Iruka asked?"

"That is irrelevant." Naruto said, removing the forbidden scroll from Mizuki's unconscious form. "Now it is time for me to extract some small repayment owed for your own survival." Naruto said before opening the scroll.

"Naruto, don't." Iruka said.

"You think I wish to utilize whatever might be in here? You're a fool Iruka. Well, not entirely. I do want one technique from here. The Taaju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I already have the normal variant, but this can be so much more useful." Naruto said. He quickly memorized the jutsu before lighting the scroll on fire.

"I have never understood why someone would bother keeping this scroll when they want nothing more than to make sure it is never read by anyone. This is so much simpler." Naruto said. "Now, we should probably get you and this scum to a hospital."

Iruka nodded.

*break*

Naruto sat there, waiting for their sensei. Because of the unusual numbers, his own team had four members rather than three. It had been him, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame.

Naruto really didn't care. It was all he could to not leave and go fiend their sensei. When Naruto had heard the name of their sensei he had groaned inwardly. He had read about the man enough to know that they would be there a while.

Naruto groaned out loud before pulling some rope out of a bag he had always carried with him and tied a noose with it. He then walked over to the door and jumped up onto the sealing. He sat upside down right there, letting the noose hang where the man's head would be.

He waited a few minutes before the door slid open and the man he had been waiting for, Kakashi Hatake, walked in.

He was about to speak when he felt the rope around his neck. He looked up.

"Hello Kakashi. If you are ever this late to a meeting where I am involved again, you won't get the chance to look up." Naruto said.

"I'm going to guess that you're Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"Then the fact that you know my name means you must know that if I wanted to I could have easily stopped myself from being in this situation."

"Had you expected it, yes. But even you didn't expect this from a genin. But trust me, I'll find a way to repay your lateness should it happen again."

Kakashi was able to tell that he wasn't joking.

"So, should we get to work?" Naruto asked.

*break*

Naruto walked into his apartment, greeted by Kyosu. They had all introduced themselves before Kakashi had spouted off some crap about another test the next day.

"Hello Kyosu." Naruto said. He looked at her sitting in a chair with a book in her hand. She rarely left the house, and when she rarely did she often made a point of only doing so at night.

She looked up. "Hey Naruto. How was your team placement?"

"I got placed with a slacker for a sensei. Hopefully he can be useful. How was your day?" Naruto said.

"I found a new book." She said, holding up what Naruto could tell was a manga this time. She would change up the genre every now and then. "It's about a world where some people can only survive on human flesh and are regarded as monsters. Due to certain circumstances a young man half becomes one of these 'ghouls'." She said.

"That does sound interesting." Naruto said before sitting down, letting his head hang.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. A though has simply been weighing on my mind." He said, thinking about the argument he had had with himself the night before. "It's nothing."

He looked her in the eye. He wondered.

'_What if she really did have another reason for being here?'_

"_If she did then she would be just like them." _The voice said. The two eyes under Naruto's goggles turned into their pink forms._ "If she was like them, then you know what you have to do. You must show them all the gravity of-"_

'_NO! GO AWAY!' _Naruto shouted in his mind. Outwardly he was grimacing.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look good." Kyosu said, pulling Naruto back to reality.

His eyes changed back to their normal, multi colored, and tomed rinnegan form. "I'm fine. I think I just need some sleep." Naruto said, standing up to walk towards his bedroom.

"But it's the middle of the day."

"I know." Naruto said before disappearing down the small hallway.

When he entered his room he walked over to his bed and crawled into it. He covered himself before closing his eyes, trying to sleep.

He didn't exactly remember falling asleep, but he was woken by the feeling of someone crawling into his bed. He knew it was Kyosu. She had always slept in the same bed as him, so he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was when she crawled next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Naruto. No matter what the voice tries to tell you, I will always protect you."

Naruto shot up and spun around, finding himself alone. He was breathing heavily, wondering if that had been real or if he had only just woken up. He clutched his head with his hands, all of his eyes wide at what had just happened. He looked out through one of the windows to find that it was still late at night. He couldn't sleep, didn't want to sleep.

He walked out of his room and into the main room. He saw Kyosu asleep at the table, the book in front of her. He easily picked her up and took her to the room. He laid her down and covered her before walking back out to the main room. He walked out of the door and went outside. He needed some fresh air to clear his head.

**[A/N] Like I said, Naruto will definitely be having some psychological issues in this story. I hope you all enjoy. I know this chapter was short, but I do hope to make them longer soon enough. Oh, and if anyone wastes review space to do nothing more than to ask for a lemon then we will have issues. The woman sleeps in the same bed as him, yes, but not in that sense. It's not that I have issues with lemons, but I have no intention in writing them.**


End file.
